2009 IGN Posts
This is an archive of IGN posts made in the year 2009. January * 01-19-2009: Emergency IGNews Report by Al'Dira * 01-22-2009: Ad: Bank of the Core by Tonith * 01-22-2009: Republic Military Advert by Starwind * 01-23-2009: Hutt Response to Rumors by Gulgoth * 01-24-2009: Join Up Today! by Sandor * 01-24-2009: Breaking News! by Starwind * 01-25-2009: Evening News by GameMaster4 * 01-29-2009: IGN: Special New Break! by GameMaster4 * 01-29-2009: NR Press Conference by Starwind * 01-30-2009: Sabaac Tournament by Laurys * 01-30-2009: KDYSFS by Tormen February * 02-13-2009: Mass Hysteria on Ord Mantell by Jessalyn * 02-14-2009: Kreldin Trial Verdict by Starwind * 02-14-2009: Kreldin Assassinated? by Wrista * 02-14-2009: Draelis Captured by Starwind * 02-18-2009: Osbourne Addresses the Senate by Osbourne * 02-20-2009: Tibor Stasio and Nak Shimor by Danik * 02-20-2009: Tibor Stasio on the Battlefield by Danik * 02-25-2009: The Wheel Coup by Danik * 02-25-2009: Tibor Stasio at Nak Shimor by Danik * 02-26-2009: Another Body by Zorbo March * 03-01-2009: Butcher of Balmorra by Sando * 03-01-2009: GSL Racer Missing! by Freya * 03-05-2009: Late Breaking News! by Reider * 03-06-2009: CSA Responds to Attack by Morrison * 03-06-2009: Something Strange with IGN by Ti'ilandria * 03-06-2009: Ascension by Ariston * 03-07-2009: COMPNOR Broadcast by Korynn * 03-07-2009: Suckition by Ariston * 03-07-2009: Corellian News by Bailey * 03-08-2009: Governor of Corellia by Dain * 03-08-2009: A Senator Responds by Ariston * 03-09-2009: IGN: Report from The Wheel by Sesten * 03-11-2009: Leia Organa's Press Conference by Leia * 03-11-2009: Ariston on Organa by Ariston * 03-15-2009: Corellia Attacked by Bailey * 03-16-2009: CSA News Conference by Creirwy * 03-17-2009: Senator Snubbed by Ariston * 03-21-2009: Toprawa Invaded by Danik * 03-24-2009: Senate Demands by Ariston * 03-25-2009: Disturbing Scene Found on Corellia by Balaya * 03-25-2009: Follow Up on the Corellian Suicide by Balaya * 03-25-2009: Butcher of Toprawa by Loki * 03-26-2009: Senate Reaction by Ariston * 03-26-2009: The Reaction from the Exiled Governor by Bryce * 03-26-2009: Reaction from the Chief of State by Leia * 03-26-2009: Candid Senator Discussions by Al'dira * 03-27-2009: A Sad Day by Ariston * 03-27-2009: Cease Fire at Toprawa! by Luke * 03-27-2009: Response to Ariston by Leia * 03-30-2009: Toprawa Aftermath by Ariston * 03-30-2009: The New Way... Bombings by GameMaster4 * 03-31-2009: Racing Star Returns to Circuit by Tracer April * 04-01-2009: CSA Crackdown by Morrison * 04-03-2009: Sky Bar Opens by Morrison * 04-06-2009: Delegation Speaks Out by Ariston * 04-10-2009: Corellia News and Faires by Bailey * 04-10-2009: Construction Upon The Wheel by Tiaba * 04-27-2009: Takeover of The Wheel by Sadim May * 05-04-2009: New Republic Chief of State Elections by Leia * 05-06-2009: Senator Speaks by Ariston * 05-09-2009: Trandosha Falls! by Danik * 05-11-2009: A Lone Man Speaks Out by Janx * 05-12-2009: New Moff Named by Liza * 05-14-2009: Trandosha Recovery by Ariston * 05-14-2009: Trandosha Speaks by Voth * 05-14-2009: The Corellian Diktat Responds by Narxus Black * 05-15-2009: NR Response by Ariston * 05-15-2009: Address on Dosha by Voth * 05-15-2009: Is the NR the New Empire? by Axel * 05-15-2009: State of the Imperial Military by Krieg * 05-16-2009: Another NR Take on Trandosha by Archadaes * 05-16-2009: Former Chief of State comments by Peshk * 05-16-2009: Additional Response by Ariston * 05-16-2009: More Talking Heads by Osbourne * 05-16-2009: They Begin to Weigh In by Loki * 05-16-2009: Political Banter by Peshk * 05-16-2009: Dosha Address by Voth * 05-17-2009: Imperial Report: ISB Mandates by Korynn * 05-17-2009: Statement on Trandosha by Ariston * 05-18-2009: Blaster Tourney Commercial by Kortana'Tai * 05-18-2009: Force Marshal Inrokana Missing by Krieg * 05-19-2009: Curfew on Corellia by Narxus Black * 05-20-2009: Trade discussions fail w/ Paladin by Archadaes * 05-21-2009: More Political Discourse by Osbourne * 05-22-2009: POLITICS NOW by Ariston * 05-22-2009: Another statement by Voth * 05-23-2009: The Official New Republic Response by Ti'ilandria * 05-25-2009: Imperial Fleet Moving! by Liza * 05-25-2009: CSA Fleet Deploys by Rainar * 05-27-2009: Empire: Moff Black Killed by Korynn * 05-31-2009: Breaking News for Thyferra by Coronis June * 06-05-2009: Kuat Skies looking Grey by Tormen * 06-06-2009: Kashyyyk Nuked! by Leia * 06-07-2009: New Corporation by Tahn * 06-07-2009: Corellian Uprising: Breaking News by GameMaster4 * 06-07-2009: Kashyyyk Relief Mission by Sadim * 06-08-2009: NR Begins Relief for Kashyyyk by Archadaes * 06-09-2009: Fight in the Senate by Ariston * 06-11-2009: IGN: Kashyyyk Update by Luke * 06-13-2009: Dosha Loyalist by Voth * 06-18-2009: CSA Capitol goes dark by Morrison * 06-22-2009: BofC Address by Cash * 06-22-2009: Bank of the Core votes in new CEO by Willem * 06-24-2009: Packrat Repair! by Nyxx * 06-25-2009: Bank of the Core aquires Bespin by Willem * 06-26-2009: Siege of Etti IV by Morrison * 06-26-2009: Bank of The Wheel Launch by Sadim * 06-28-2009: Global Broadcast by Salin * 06-29-2009: BotC Announces Trandoshan Initiative by Willem * 06-30-2009: Czerka Shuts Down by Dieter Category:IGN